The present invention relates to a portable target game training device particularly but not exclusively for practicing and correcting tennis strokes and as well as developing proper form and muscle tone and memory. The device can also be used for badminton, baseball, volleyball or any other sport where the object is hit a ball or a birdie or other target. Various devices have been developed for the purpose of simulating the stroking of a sport ball or sport target. Many of these devices seek to mimic tennis play. The object of such devices is to provide the realistic “feel” along with the repetition needed perfect strokes and skills.
Prior art tennis training or practice devices have suffered from various combinations of disadvantages: high cost, lack of portability, need for electricity to run an electric mechanism, large weight, lack of versatility, unrealistic response or “feel”, complex assembly and/or disassembly, time consuming assembly or disassembly. Other problems faced in providing a successful training device are trying to mimic the actual flight of the target, controlling speed of the target, height and trajectory of the target.
This invention provides the solution with a portable, non-electric, lightweight apparatus that provides easy mobility, usage and storage, realistic “feel” during play, adjustment to speed of rotation and counter—rotation of the target, adjustment of the angle of the arc of rotation and counter—rotation of the target, adjustment of the height of the target during rotation and counter-rotation.